Tak Pernah Ku Tahu
by Shaphire Avox
Summary: Aku hanya punya ayah yang sangat menyayangiku. Ia tak pernah membohongiku sekalipun. menyembunyikan sesuatu entah apa yang sekarang akan kukuak.
1. Tak Pernah Ku Tahu Chapter 1

**Tak Pernah Ku Tahu**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Warning : jelek, typo(s) yang tidak sengaja, membosankan –mungkin-, sekedar pelampiasan dunia nyata,don't like don't read.**

**A/N : **Cerita ini adalah lanjutan dari ff yang saya buat yaitu 'Tak Seamanis Bayanganmu' tetapi dengan setting waktu yang berbeda, dan saya mengambil sudut pandang dari Harry. Karena tiba-tiba ada motifasi dari Mrs. Y Malfoy jadi kepikiran membuat ff ini. Tenang saja tidak ada Voldemort disini. Jadi RnR oke..

**Happy Reading**

Kehidupanku adalah awalan. Awalan dari sebuah perjalanan. Yang sekarang kujalani dengan penuh senyuman karena seseorang yang sangat bermakna untukku. Aku hanyalah anak berumur 11 tahun yang sangat beruntung dengan keadaan yang sekarang telah menjadi milikku seutuhnya, maksudku adalah cinta.

Kuharap tahun ini adalah tahun yang sangat bermakna bagiku, bagian dari jalan yang sakarang aku lalui bersama sosok ayah yang sangat menyayangiku. Dia adalah orang yang paling baik sedunia. Tapi sayang ayah tak pernah bercerita banyak tentang ibu. Aku ingin tahu rupa ibuku, tapi aku tak pernah menemukannya. Jika aku menanyakan tentang ibu pada ayah, ayah selalu tersenyum sambil meneteskan air matanya yang bahkan aku tak mengetahui maksud dari air mata ayah sesungguhnya. Inseden kecelakaan yang menimpa ibu dan ayah ketika aku masih berumur belum genap satu tahun, yang membuat ayah kehilangan satu ginjalnya, dan ibu, dia meninggal ditempat. Setidaknya ayah pernah mengatakan itu padaku.

Kata ayah, ibu adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, menawan, baik, dan tak pernah menampakkan kesedihannya pada banyak orang. Ayah juga mengatakan bahwa sayang sekali tak ada lagi Lily yang selalu bersama ketika aku beranjak tumbuh berkembang. Aku tahu saat semuanya menjadi kacau ketika aku menanyakan tentang ibu. Ayah selalu sedih hanya karena sesuatu yang kutanyakan berkaitan dengannya.

Jadi aku tak berani banyak bicara tentangnya didepan ayah, karena itu akan membuatnya sangat terpukul. Sekarang adalah sekarang, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Terlalu beruntung jika aku masih ada dalam genggaman ibu. Jadi aku punya ayahpun sudah sangat beruntung. Severus Snape. Ayah yang sangat sempurna dimataku.

Aku masih mengingat ketika ayah menarikan sebuah tarian yang ia ciptakan sendiri untukku dan menyanyikan lagu 'Hogwarts' untukku. Itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Ia mencitakannya hanya karena aku tak bisa tertidur ketika hari sudah malam yang membuatku menangis. Ya percayalah aku masih berumur tiga tahun. Dan setiap malam ayah akan melakukannya untukku agar aku bisa tertidur.

Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku banyak mencurahkan isi hatiku padanya. Dia bagaikan temanku, ibuku, ayahku, bahkan sesuatu yang membuatku selalu tersenyum. Ayah selalu mengajariku tentang bagaiman pelajaran yang kuterima disekolah nanti. Ayah memberiku sebuah kata bermakna yang tak pernah kulupakan, dan hampir setiap hari aku mengatakannya. Tetap tegar, selalu. Mungkin itu hanyalah tiga kata yang sangat sederhana yang pernah kau dengar. Tapi ditelingaku, respon yang kuterima adalah hal-hal yang selalu berputar yang membuatku sulit berfikir. Dan harapan dari ku hanyalah kata-kata ayah.

Tahun pertama disekolah ini membuatku sedikit takut akan membuat sesuatu yang berbeda tentang kenyataan. Pengalaman. Tidak sama sekali. Kau tahu tak pernah sedikitpun aku memikirkan mengapa Harry yang sekarang menjadi seorang yang lebih pendiam, setelah masuk di Hogwarts. Jikalau kau tahu bahwa guruku adalah ayahku sendiri.

Pemikiran tentang ramuan yang aku dengar dengan jelas, dari mulut ayahku sendiri membuatku antusias mendengar penjelasannya lebih banyak ketika dimulai semua kejadian-kejadian yang tak pernah kuduga selama ini. Ketika disekolah ayah menjadi orang yang lebih dingin, maksudku dia tak pernah membedakan murid-muridnya meskipun aku adalah anaknya sendiri. Iya aku tahu itu hal yang bijak. Ayahku memang bijak.

Dulu ayah masuk asrama Slytherin. Yang membuat aku tertawa adalah, ayah tak pernah punya teman baik selain ibuku. "Lily adalah satu-satunya temanku yang tak pernah kulepas, dia, hanya dia temanku saat aku masih dibangku sekolah, meskipun kami berbeda asrama dia tetap memperdulikan aku." Kata-kata ayah yang selalu terpikir olehku tentang ibu yang pikiranku selalu menganggapnya setia.

Jika hati bisa berbohong, mungkin kau akan ada dan selalu larut dalam kebohongan. Ayah orang yang paling jujur, dia tak pernah membohongiku, sekalipun, itu yang kutahu. Terpikat oleh pengharapan yang selalu kusadari betapa indah hidupku dengan adanya pengharapanku. Tentu ayah. Aku selalu ingin seperti ayah, keinginan pertamaku adalah Slytherin. Tapi mungkin ibu telah masuk dalam diriku. Gryffindor.

"Ayah," panggilku ketika aku duduk bersamanya dipinggiran koridor.

"Ya..?" jawabnya sambil menengok menatapku.

"Kau tahu, sesuatu yang pergi mungkin datang tapi dengan caranya sendiri,"

"Maksudmu ibumu?" Tanyanya. Aku tak pernah berfikir ayah akan menjawab itu. Aku hanya bermaksud untuk memberikannya sebuah kata mutiara untuk dokumen-dokumennya yang hilang.

"Dengar Harry, aku tahu kau akan selalu mencintai ibumu. Tapi dengarlah sesuatu yang hilang itu adalah.." Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu menghenbuskan nafas. "ibumu". Dengar ya.. aku juga tak bermaksud untuk mengingatkannya pada semua ini. Ibu, dokumen, bahkan arti kehilangan. Kuharap aku bisa mencabut kata-kataku tadi.

"Kau sangat merindukannya kan?" Ayah melingkarkan tangannya kebahuku dan.."Tetap tegar, selalu". Oh.. itu membuatku sangat tersentuh.

"Kau tak pernah memberikanku fotonya." Aku mencoba tidak larut dalam kesedihan. "sekarang waktunya aku tahu secantik apa ibuku,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikannya untukmu," Aku tak pernah menanyakan ini sebelumnya pada ayah. Jadi apa yang harus kukataka ketika aku telah menerimanya.

"Untukmu,"

Sebelum melihatnya aku tersenyum pada ayah yang membuatnya tersenyum juga.

"Terbakar, ujungnya terbakar, kenapa?"

"Dokumen lama kau tahu" katanya. Dan sekarang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Harry, kembali keruang asramamu, tidurlah, bulan akan selalu melindungimu."

Aku terdiam sambil memandangi foto itu. Sampai ayah memegangku untuk berdiri. Senyum terakhir hari ini yang kuberikan padanya. Lalu aku berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk menuju ruang rekreasi. Saat aku berjalan aku masih tetap memandangi foto itu dengan hati yang berdebar, otakku mulai mengartikan .Wanita dengan wajah yang keibuan ini adalah ibuku, persis seperti apa yang ayah katakan padaku, bunga Lily yang langka, telah punah, tiada lagi.

Tepat didepan ruang rekreasi. Aku masuk dan menuju kekamarku. Yang kulakuakan? Masih seperti sepuluh menit yang lalu. Aku tak bosan memandangi wanita dalam foto buram itu. Aku ingin sekali menjerit, menangis, mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menginginkan ibu kembali, disini, bersamaku dan ayah. Aku ingin memeluknya sekali saja. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya.

Hal indah yang tak pernah kubagi padanya, aku merindukannya, pelukannya. Aku tak mengingat sama sekali kapan terakhir kali aku dalam pangkuannya. Aku ingin sekali menyekop tanah merah dan akan tertidur bersamanya. Kehilangannya membuatku tahu aku akan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa. Dan ketika aku mulai mengantuk, ku ucap kata-kata yang tak pernah didengar siapapun. 'ayah jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.'

Tak pernah ku tahu apa yang selalu membuatku bimbang, temanku hanyalah Hermione dan Ron. Perkenalan yang membuatku tahu arti penting seorang teman. Anak perempuan dengan rambut semak yang mengilaukan cahaya hazle dari matanya. Dia anak pertama yang memberiku sebuah ucapan salam yang mengesankan, menurutku. Dan anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan kata yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya, kata-kata aneh yang... 'sesuatu seperti daisy ada didepan pintu rumahku dan membuat tikusku takut'. Aneh? Apa maksudnya?

Hermione ingin tahu banyak tentang ayah. Dia banyak mempelajari buku yang diberikan ayah padaku. Dia menanyakan apa kesukaan ayah, warna favorit ayah, bunga favorit ayah, dan yang lainnya. Hermione Granger, anak perempuan ini membuatku mengetahui arti pentingnya banyak tahu membuatmu seperti dalam surga. Jikalau saja ayahku bukanlah seorang guru di Hogwarts mungkin dia tak akan menjadi seperti ini. Dan makhluk yang menanyakan tentang sesuatu seperti daisy padaku ini adalah anak keturunan darah murni yang sangat sulit peka terhadap sesuatu. Ron tak pernah menyukai Hermione. Katanya dia mau berteman dengan gadis kecil ini hanya karena aku dekat dengannya.

Pelajaran yang membuat ku sangat menginginkannya lagi adalah ramuan. Kau tahu? Karena ayah. Saat bersama teman-temanku aku hanya memikirkan apa hal yang berbeda dintara kami. Tak pernah ku tahu sesuatu yang membuat aku menjadi Harry dengan penuh senyuman. Dan hanya karena kedua temanku ini aku dapat tersenyum setelah tak lagi dipangkuan ayah. Ketika semua kejadian telah berlalu dengan tatanan yang sangat apik dan mengesankan. Aku hanya diam meratapi hidup dengan menjalaninya.

Tahun pertama yang melelahkan. Tidak ada kata diam dalam hidupku selama aku tinggal di Hogwarts. Saat ini adalah saat dimana aku harus melakukan semua masalahku sendiri tanpa bantuan ayah. Seperti menata ulang buku-bukuku, menata kasurku, menyelesaikan semua tugasku, dan tentunya menyiapkan ujian tahun pertamaku. Ayah selalu mengatakan bahwa kejadian yang menimpa hidupku ini, bukan hanya aku yang mengalaminya. Kehilangan dan tak pernah merasakan kembali adanya seseorang yang telah berusaha membuatmu hidup didunia ini. Yang membuatmu dapat merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan alam padamu. Yang membuat semua hidup seseorang begitu berarti.

Hanya satu hal yang kupertanyakan selama aku masih ada di Hogwarts. Yaitu, apakah aku bisa menjalani ujian pertamaku dengan tenang dan tak akan mengacewakan ayah? Pertanyaan itu terus berlanjut dengan anak-anak pertanyaan yang muncul kembali. Dan taka henti-henti. Setidaknya Hermione sangat banyak membantu. Meskipun presepsiku yang menganggap aku harus melakukan hal-hal ini sendiri adalah benar. Ada titik kecil dihatiku yang menganggap semua itu adalh salah. Aku tak akan bisa mengerjakan ini sendirian. Hanya sendirian. Sedikit bantuan dari temanku ini mungkin akan membuatku terbantu. Dan Ron. Pasti. Dia membantu sangat banyak. Terkadang aku merasa bosan dengan apa yang membuat diriku menjadi bosan karena ocehan Hermione yang sangat duakali membuatku bingun, Ron membuat lelucon yang mengesankan yang membuat Hermione tak fokus dan menjadi tertawa bersamaan denganku.

Ataupun seseorang yang tak terlalu kukenal dekat. Tapi dia sangat dekat dengan ayah. Ayah sangat membanggakannya karena. Satu dia anak perempuan yang punya jalan sendiri terhadap kehidupannya. Kedua dia pandai dalam segala hal. Meskipun kepandaiannya tak akan bisa melebihi temanku yang berambut semak. Aku tahu Hermione lebih mementingkan baca buku, memahaminya lalu menggunakan bahasa buku untuk ia gunakan dalam memperdalam pelajaran. Tapi Pansy lebih ke memperdalam bacaannya, memahaminya dan menggunakan bahasanya sendiri untuk menjawab suatu soal. Yang ketiga ayah memang kepala asrama Slytherin.

Aku masih mengingat betul bagaiman ia beradu cekcok dengan anak laki-laki berambut platina yang sedang mencoba mengejekku saat pertama kali kami masuk ke kastil Hogwarts.

"Hey, kau! Iya kau yang berambut platina!.. bisakah kau menutup mulutmu sejenak, kenapa kau suka sekali mengomel" celetuknya sembari Draco menengoknya.

"Apa masalah mu, aku tak pernah mencari masalah denganmu, siapa kau?" balasnya dengan kata yang lebih mengerikan "Seharusnya kau yang diam, bodoh"

"Siapa aku? Kau tanya siapa aku? Istrimu dimasa depan, memangnya aku juga kenal denganmu. Sekarang yang kuinginkan hanyalah menyumpat mulutmu dengan buku."

"Kau yang seharusnya diam, dasar gadis bodoh tak tahu diri,"

Tapi tatapan sinis yang ia berikan pada Draco membuatku tahu, mungkin dia gadis baik. Dia menyelamatkanku dari ancaman rambut platina yang membuatku tak berani sekalipun untuk menyahut omongannya. Karena kata ayah dia anak orang bermartabat yang kelakuannya sama sekali tidak bermartabat. Tapi hal aneh terjadi, dia sama sekali tak pernah menjadi pihakku atau pihak Draco yang sesama Slytherin-nya.

Katanya hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuatnya mau berteman denganku. Jika aku mau berusaha untuk menjadi lebuh pintar darinya dia mau menjadi temanku. Dia benci orang-orang bodoh. Sesutu yang membuatnya bicara banyak denganku adalah Hermione. Menurutku dia mau berteman dengan Hermione hanya karena Hermione anak pandai. Dan pada saatnya aku tahu rencana kejinya, yaitu menusuknya dari belakang. Sudah bebrapa kali aku memperingatkan Hermione untuk menjauhi gadis itu tapi sia-sia. Keras kepala.

Tak pernah kutahu bagaiman aku bisa menjadikan gadis itu, maksudku Pansy menjadi orang yang percaya padaku. Terakhir kali ia mengatakan, 'aku yakin Prof. Snape akan lebih menyukaiku dari pada anknya sendiri.' Itu tak akan terjadi dasar gadis bodoh, ayahku tahu mana orang yang berperilaku seperti musang. Dan aku tahu benar itu adalah kau, Pansy. Tapi tak selebihnya benar, kata-kataku tentang Pansy. Terkadang ia menjadi baik pada Ron, ataupun aku. Sangat jarang, hampir tidak sama sekali.

Ayah pernah mengatakan padaku. Sesuatu yang kau inginkan sudah ada didepan, tapi bagaimana kau bisa merainya dengan caramu sendiri yang membuatmu merasakan adanya kepuasan batin atas apa yang telah kau capai. Dan kali ini aku tak akan mengecewakannya hanya karena nilai yang buruk.

Dan hari ini adalah saatnya dimana aku akan mendapatkan informasi mengenai nilaiku sendiri. Lulus, selamat datang ditahun keduamu. Kata itu bercetak miring setelah adanya tulisan rapi bertuliskan nilai-nilai yang aku raih selama aku bersekolah. Dan itu tak akan terlalu mengecewakan ayah.

Setelah aku akan pergi menghabiskan liburan musim panasku bersama ayah, dimana letak yang selalu ku rindukan selama aku disekolah. Rumahku, kebersamaan bersama ayah yang sangat kuinginkan kembali. Dan kali ini aku akan mencoba mengetahui apa yang selama ini membuat ayah sedikit merasakan kebencian setelah kembalinya dirumah. Dan petualanganku akhirnya dimulai.

**BERSAMBUNG**


	2. Tak Pernah Ku Tahu Chapter 2

**Tak Pernah Ku Tahu**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Warning : jelek, typo(s) yang tidak sengaja, membosankan –mungkin-, sekedar pelampiasan dunia nyata,don't like don't read.**

**Happy Reading**

Hari-hari yang menyenangkan bersama ayah telah kembali, sebenarnya tidak seutuhnya. Inilah yang kuinginkan. Aku selalu memikirkan sesuatu entah apa yang membuatku sedikit mengatakan bahwa ini adalah referensi yang tepat untukku setelah terjun dalam dunia Hogwarts-ku. Sesuai keinginan ku kali ini aku ingin menyelidiki sesuatu yang membuat ayah sedikit berubah tentang apa yang ia banyak lakukan di Hogwarts. Ketika aku mulai menyadari keganjalan yang telah ayah perbuat padaku. Ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan padaku.

Ayah membuatku takut setelah kepulanganku. Dulu aku merasa rindu pada ayah karena dia selalu meninggakanku selama hampir seperempat bulan tak pernah mengunjungiku karena harus mengajar. Kali ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Dia jadi lebih pendiam, memikirkan sesuatu entah apa yang sangat sulit kutebak. Ia pernah memandangiku sangat lama dalam ekspresi yang sama, yang membuatku berpikir 'apa yang salah denganku'. Tapi setelah aku mencoba mengganggunya dari lamunan, aku sadar ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dariku.

Aku pernah berpikir untuk mencoba menanyakan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dariku. Memang aku tak pernah tahu. Jadi kali ini aku akan cari tahu. Gelagap yang kubuat setelah aku sering melihat ayah sendiri dikamar dengan menulis sebuah surat entah untuk siapa menjadikan pengharapan dan keinginanku untuk menanyakannya menjadi sangat takut. Mungkin tak baik terlalu mencurigai berlebihan pada ayah. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ini adalah keinginan batinku.

Semuanya belum berakhir. Suara yang terdengar keras dikepalaku mengajakku untuk berkompromi tentang masalah yang kali ini membuatku sangat penasaran akan tertutupnya ayah dariku. Tidak ada candaan. Tidak ada tawa. Tidak ada semua yang membuatku menginginkan rumah lagi. Keterlibatanku akan adanya sekolah Hogwarts membuat ayah menyuruhku sepanjang hari untuk membuka buku tahun kedua yang akan kutempuh beberapa minggu lagi. Jadi aku hanya bisa berbicara sendiri dengan buku-buku ini.

Satu hal yang membuatku senang adalah waktu yang kami buat seindah mungkin dengan adanya jadwal sarapan pagi, makan malam, dan minum teh. Yang lainnya aku hanya bisa membuat diriku mengerti tentang waktu yang kugunakan hanyalah untuk melihat dan mencerna dengan baik buku-bukuku.

Sampai pada waktu yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Aku mengintip dari balik pintu kamar ayah yang terbuka sedikit. Mebuka tabir kehidupan yang janjiku akan kutuju jika aku sudah dirumah. Dan aku melihat lagi kejadian yang bahkan sering kali aku melihatnya. Ayah menulis sebuah surat dengan melantunkan kalimat-kalimat yang ia tulis, kurasa, dan menyisipkannya pada amplop putih disandingkan dengan foto ibu. Aku tahu benar bagaimana ayah akan selalu menangis ketika melihat foto ibu dengan senyuman yang terlukis indah. Tapi kali ini sangatlah berbeda. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya terlalu larut dalam kesedihan dan kesengsaraan seperti ini.

Walaupun aku tak memahami semuanya aku masih menginginkan ayahku seutuhnya dan kali ini aku membuat suatu rencana yang tak pernah terpikir olehku sebelumnya, mengharapkan suatu kejadian yang akan aku tahu terhadap rencana yang kubuat ini. Aku akan melakukannya kali ini. Yakin. Menanyakan masalah yang tertimpa pada ayah mungkin tak terlalu buruk. Kali waktu inilah aku akan mencoba membuat ayah bicara tetang keadaannya.

Aku menghampirinya saat dia duduk diam dikamarnya. Aku membuka pintu kamar ayah. Lalu tersenyum, berjalan perlahan menghampirinya.

"Ayah? Belum tidur?" Tanyaku dengan sopan.

Ayah menoleh, lalu bisa kutebak dia akan tersenyum. "Kau juga, duduklah disini Harry." Aku duduk sambil menyatukan kedua tanganku. Lelah yang kurasakan saat seharian ini beranggapan rencana yang kususun sedemikian rupa menjadikannya taktik kecil yang akan kulakukan. Berpendar pada sorotan kecil lilin yang ada dimeja samping kasur milik ayah, aku hanya beranai memandanginya selagi ayah masih belum fokus terhadap apa yang aku lakukan.

Terasa aneh ketika hal yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya kurasakan hari ini. Layaknya singa berlari kencang mencoba menerkam mangsanya, tapi hanya bisa merasakan lelah karena berlari bukannya dapat sebuah keajaiban akan daging yaang berlaari menjauhinya.

"Ayah, kau tahu kau bisa menceritakan segala hal yang ayah rasakan padaku" ujarku lembut.

"Ya, aku tahu, aku bisa" ayah mengatakannya dengan sedikit lemas.

"Jadi, maukah kau menceritakan hal apa yang membuatmu merasakn masalah yang kaurasakan kali ini?"

Ayah menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia mengambil foto ibu yang terpampang dengan baik dengan bingkai berbunga-bunga disetiap pinggirannya. Kalau kupikir sekarang, masalahnya mulai muncul dalam kepalaku, meskipun ayah belum mengatakan sama sekali hal itu padaku. Cahaya temaram bak berlian terkena percikan api bisa kulihat dengan jelas diwajah yang murung itu. Yang membuatku selalu menginginkan cerita yang ayah berikan padaku. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku menginginkannya. Sesendok memori yang mengartikan segala hal tentang kebahagian bersama ayahku tercinta. Jemari yang terlihat kusut dan pucat itu membelai sebuah foto –sebenarnya kaca– itu dengan lembut dan perasaan yang kelam dapat terlihat sosok kebenaran dalam wajahnya.

Mata ayah mulai mengelurkan tetesan air. Produksinya mungkin tak banyak, tapi presepsiku tentang hal ini memang benar, ayahku. Sedih. Ayah mendongak untuk menghentikan produksi air matanya.

"Kau tahu, nak?" Jedanya cukup panjang. "hari dimana kau akan kewalahan dengan masalah yang kau rasakan, apa yang kau lakukan"

Aku membasahi bibir bawah dan atasku bergantian, dan kadang mengatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat lalu,

"Aku akan membiarkan ayahku mendengarkan masalhku, karena dia tahu segala cara tentang keluar dari permasalahan" Hembusan suara kicauanku mulai membuatnya terdiam lagi.

"Belum saatnya kau tahu, Harry. Akan ku beritahu kau nanti."

Jawaban yang membuatku benar-benar amat sangat penasaran tentang hal itu. Aku menelan air ludahku. Hanya senyuman yang bisa kuutarakan pada ayah. Rasa kecewa, gundah, penasaran berputar dalam benakku. Apa boleh buat. Rencananya gagal. Tapi tak apa semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik selagi itu tak akan menggangu belajarku. Karena besok lusa aku akan memulai tahun keduaku disekolah.

Aku membuat dua cangkir teh, untukku dan ayah. Aku tahu ayah menyukai jadwal minum teh. Memasukkan beberapa _sugar cube _kedalam teh dan aku bisa mengiranya bahwa ayah tak terlalu suka manis. Aku menuangkan air panas kedalam teh. Dan hanya itu yang kubisa. Sesaat aku bisa merasakn nikmatnya bau teh lengkap dengan biskuit gandum selai kacang yang selalu menjadi persediaan kami dirumah. Aku mengambil satu kaleng biskuit itu dan menyandingkannya disamping teh yang telah kubuat barusan. Aku masih benar-benar penasaran tentang rahasia kecil ayah yang sangat disembunyikan betu dariku. Sambil mengaduk teh, hal-hal kecil itu masih terngiang dalam otakku yang agak lemah ini.

Perasaan yang tertusuk dengan bilah pedang yang keduanya berujung tajam itu tak dapat kupungkiri. Dan sekarang aku kembali ke awal untuk memberikan ini semua pada ayah yang duduk termenung memandang cantiknya bulan yang menyinari malam yang gelap ini. Kutukan angin yang menusuk ini membuat tanganku sedikit bergetar membawa nampan berisi teh yang sekarang kubawa. Mungkin aku tahu dimana dalamnya jiwaku tentang cinta tak pernah salah. Dan kami dapat meminta suatu harapan yang membuat kami tidak merasa sendiri dan menjaga semua pemberian. Dan membuaka semua yang telah aku simpan tentang harapan yang telah aku gantung itu tanpa adanya rasa sepi lagi.

Realita tentang hal yang dapat aku lakukan, tapi aku tak bisa. Seperti aku tak tahu aku akan kapan meninggalkan pagi ketika aku tak akan bangun kembali. Dan percaya dapat melakukannya lagi. jendela itu sangat trang aku masih berjalan tertatih dengan nampan.

"Teh?" Tawarku

Tapi hanya seberkas senyum yang kudapat ketika aku memberikan teh itu padanya. Aku menaruh teh dimeja kecil diantara kursi yang kami dudukki. Ayah mengangkat cangkirnya, dan meminumnya sedikit-demi sedikit. Aku mengaduk tehku sambil mengamati indahnya bulan. Sinar-sianrnya menjalar sampai benar-benar seperti sulur yang memberikan energi positif bagi siapapun.

"Bulan tak akan pergi" Katanya tak meninggalkan tatapannya pada sibulan.

"Bagaimana dengan gerhana?" Aku memulai dengan pertanyaan sederhana.

"Tak akan benar-benar pergi, hanya tertutup, dan besok akan kembali."

"Setidaknya ada malam ada bulan, benarkan?"

"Ya benar, jawaban itu terlalu singkat."

"Adakah pertanyaan ayah yang dapat kujawab dengan singkat"

"Kukira tidak, tapi tahukah kau Harry? Mengapa bentu awan berbeda-beda?"

Aku terdiam sambil berpikir. Aku kembali pada pelajaran telaah muggle yang mungkin sangat berguna bagiku. Tapi hasilnya aku tak tahu.

"Itu pertanyaan sederhana, pertanyaan kecil, pertanyaan gampang yang tak dapat dijawab secara singkat, benar kan?"

"Ya."

Aku tak ingin melihat cahaya, ketika cintaku buta, karena gelap telah menutup semuanya terlalu rapat. Tapi aku juga tak akan pergi karena ketidak adanya cahaya. Hanya kehangatan dan kegelapan, rasanya mereka telah bersatu telah lama dalam diriku. Hanya gerakan kecil yang menggerakkanku untuk tak ingin tahu tentang diriku sejatinya. Alasan yang akan ditujukan untukku hanya akan menimbulkan pertanyaan mengapa? Dimana ketika hidupku gelap. Seberkas kehangatan yang terpancar itu aku tahu bahwa penyelamat itu hanyalah hangat.

Secangkir teh ini adalah salah satu dari kehangatan yang kupunya selain ayah. Setelah beberapa sekian lama tak kuminum akhirnya dingin juga. Seperti perasaan. Sekarang ayah dingin. Tak sehangat seperti apa yang kurasakan dulu. Bagian yang lain dari diriku mengatakan bahwa bukan itu yang kuinginginkan tapi adalah. Dia alasan mengapa aku hidup. Dia alasan mengapa aku masih bernapas. Dia segala alasan yang menyangkut paut dalam hidupku. Satu-satunya yang lebih baik didunia.

Ketiga kalinya bibirku menyentuh pinggiran cangkir teh. Aku masih merasakan hangatnya gelap. Seperti jiwaku. Sekarang apa? Bagaimana dengan, menutup mata lalu mengatakan bahwa ayah akan memberikan suatu alasan untukku. Yang cukup logis. Pandangannya tak pernah bisa kutafsirkan dengan jelas. Sesekali aku meliriknya tapi tak ada respon.

Disini aku, Merasakan semua yang kuanggap kuat yang menutup. Sekali lagi. sepertinya terlalu kuat. Aku akan melakukannya satu kali lagi. Jika aku bisa pergi kemasa lampau aku akan mengulang semuanya dan mencoba memperbaiki hati. Mungkin ini tak terlalu terlambat.

"Ada sesuatu?" tanyaku untuk memulai agar ayah mengerti maksudku.

"Ada," senyumnya mulai terulas. "kau harus tidur sekarang, besok kita berangkat"

Itu sama sekali tidak kuinginkan. Tak pernah. Aku tahu ini adalah bagian yang tak adil. Tetapi semuanya lama-kelamaan akan terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Aku bangun dari kursi yang sangat membuatku nyaman itu. Lalu menaruh cangkir yang telah setengah kosong karena sebagian masuk dalam perutku. Aku berbalik lalu menuju kekamarku. Tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya meskipun aku telah mengucapkan selamat malam padanya.

Terakhir kali aku mengingat kapan ayah melakukan tarian itu untukku adalah beberapa bulan lalu. Karena suatu hal yang mengganjal menurutku. Aku membuka pintu kamar lalu menutupnya dengan rapat. Gemerlap cahaya bintang yang masuk dalam celah-celah kamarku membuatku masih bisa melihat dengan baik diantara benda-benda disekitarku. Halaman pertama yang terpikir olehku adalah cara terbaik untuk mengatakan sejujur jujurnya pada ayah. Tapi jujur itu menyakitkan. Kadang aku merasa malu jika aku berkata jujur. Tapi ketika penyesalan itu datang aku akan merasa bersalah tak melakukan yang baik itu. Bukan mimpi.

Aku menutup mataku. Memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih baik yang akan datang esok hari. Dalam benakku. Malaikat datang dan para peri akan memberikan belaian kehangatan emas disampingku selalu. Kuncinya adalah menutup mata dan memikirkan sesuatu yang ajaib tentang hal yang aku lakukan untuk alasan-alasan penting.

Tak pernah ku tahu seburuk apa pengalamanku. Semua yang telah terjadi akan menjadi kenangan dalam hidupku. Perisai yang selalalu melindungiku sekarang menuntutku untuk menjadikan tubuhku perisai dalam jiwaku yang rapuh. Mimpi-mimpi yang kuharapkan dari _sandy _sipemberi mimpi adalah jawaban atas segalanya. Dan merasakan kebebasan karena tak ada yang akan salah atau benar atau aturan. Hanya bulan yang tahu pasti.

Kemarahan yang selalu larut dalam kedukaan dan penyesalanku masih akan terus ada sampai saat ini. Bahkan jika aku merasakaan ketenangan jiwaku yang seperti kopi ini aku tetap merasakan yang namanya kemarahan. Penglihatanku mulai buram. Cahaya bintang dan bulan yang nampak tadi tiba-tiba hilang. Sekeras apapun suara yang akan berdentang aku yankin aku tak akan benar-benar bangun juga. Mataku perlahan mulai terpejam. Saat tubuhku mulai lemas, aku kepalaku terasa lebih enteng. Aku pun terlelap.

Dalam tidurku, aku masih melihat dengan jelas bagaimana aku masih berdiri tegak didepan cermin besar yang berkilau. Aku tak melakukan apapun. Aku tak berbicara ataupun fokus dalam bayangan yang terpantul disana. Aku masih dalam keadaan melayang. Dan tiba-tiba ayah datang. Aku bisa merasakannya. Anehnya aku tak dapat melihat bayangan yang dipantulkan dari benda yang sesungguhnya dicermin. Ayah tak tampak. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menoleh kesamping saat ayah menyentuh pundakku. Ia merangkul pundakku dengan kedua tangnnya. Dan aku yakin dia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Anehnya lagi aku tak bisa mendengar suara yang dihasilkannya. Tapi aku masih bisa membaca gerak bibirnya. Dan lagi hembusan-hembusan angin yang masih menerpa wajahku tak dapat kurasakan lagi.

"Hidup"

Begitu katanya. Aku tak bisa menafsirkan semuanya yang jelas dia mengatakan hal itu. Jika saja aku adalah anak pandai yang dapat mengartikan segala hal yang tak banyak dimengerti orang lain aku akan bangga pada diriku selalu. Tapi berita buruknya aku bukan. Jadi tak maslah jika aku menganggap diriku ini pecundang yang bodoh. Itu adlah jiwaku. Kopi. Hitam seperti jiwaku. Yakin seratus persen bahwa nanti akhirnya aku akan bebas. Tapi bebas dalam hal apa?

Mutiara yang tertutup dihatiku adalah kunci. Kunci dimana aku bisa berfikir entah yang dapat aku lakukan kelak. Seberkas senyum yang dapat kulihat diwajahnya yang tirus itu adlah mukjizat. Benar-benar itu hanyalah mimpi panjang yang tak dapat kumiliki lagi. mimpi panjang yang menyenangkan. Meskipun nyatanya aku hanyalah aku. Dan ayahku sekarang tetaplah sekarang. Semuanya berbeda.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Seberkas cahaya matahari membangunkanku dari nikmatnya mimpi panjangku yang entah tak dapat aku artikan yang pasti aku dapat senyum ayah. Sangat terjaga pada malam hari. Suara-suara beraduan kudengar jelas dari telingaku. Dan aku tahu itu ayah. Yang kutunggu? Tidak ada. Aku berdiri dan merenggangkan otot leherku lalu mengambil alas kaki dan keluar dari kamar. Ayah mengepak beberapa barangku. Memasukkannya dalam koper dan Hedwig juga sudah masuk sarang.

"Sekarang"

"Kapan lagi, ini jadwalnya, kau akan pergi jam sebelas nanti"

"Jadi ayah telah mebereskan barangku"

"Aku tak akan membangunkanmu hanya karena inikan, cepatlah mandi, dan kita akan ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli buku-buku yang kau perlukan"

Aku mengangguk dan berlari kecil kearah kamar mandi. Sabun mandinya masih melekat kuat sampai keujung ruangan. Dan aku bisa merasakan hal yang menyangkut kesegaran. Dan aku tak akan berlama-lama disini karena ayah akan menegurku nanti. Aku tak tahu bagaimana anak perempuan selalu mandi lama. Dan aku juga tak yakin apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan dikamar mandi. Karena aku tahu kamar mandi dingin, aku tak akan betah bertahan disini lama-lama.

**Bersambung..**

**A/N : **maaf, ya update-nya bikin marah. Lamanya sampai pohon mangga didepan rumah sampai udah musim lagi :p .well terimakasih yang udah nyempetin buat baca ini fanfict. Saya benar-benar terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya kalau berkenan mau review. Bantu saya agar bisa menyelesaikan ini fanfict agar lebih baik lagi . _review ok? _


End file.
